


I hope I see you again

by otakuness



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otakuness/pseuds/otakuness
Summary: Luka meets a gorgeous boy one day who enters the cafe he works in. For the rest of the day he can't get him out of his mind. The boy, Haruhiko, starts becoming a regular at the cafe and the two start to slowly get to know each other. As they learn more and more about each other, feelings begin to develop. Will these two be the one thing they've been missing in their life? Will they help each other overcome the conflicts of their past? Or will their meeting lead to ruin?
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	I hope I see you again

**Author's Note:**

> Uh this is my first fic so please be nice, but uh yeah not all OC's are mine. I really adore these two together, so I hope you enjoy them and the fic.

(Luka’s POV)

“I’m sorry ma’am, we’re out of mocha syrup. Is there anything else on the menu you would like?” Luka closed his eyes, and puffed his cheek. He was trying not to seem visibly aggravated, but these customers were wearing on his nerves. It was rush hour and they were already low on a lot of ingredients, which led to him being yelled at by a bunch of customers. One more customer snap at him, and he'd be ready to snap back.

“What?! How could you guys be out of mocha, could you double check just in case I’m in a rush?” 

Luka sighed. “I have already checked ma’am, we’re pretty low on ingredients. Everything should be restocked tomorrow.” Luka explained in the monotone voice, as he slowly opened his eyes.

The customers huffed. “Fine then could I get a cinnamon frappuccino with extra cream?”

“Coming right up.” Luka's voice had a bite in it when he said that, he slightly groaned as he made his way to the back to start on her order. She was, thankfully, the last customer of rush hour, and honestly Luka was just ready to go on break. He was tired of interacting with people. He just wanted to sit down with a coffee of his own and maybe a cake. He hummed a bit delight when he thought about the cake. Luka shook his head, and finished up the order.

“A cinnamon frappuccino with extra cream!” Luka set the drink on the counter a bit too harshly but luckily nothing spilled.

“It’s about damn time.” The customer rolled her eyes, took her drink, and left.

Luka let out a sigh in relief, as he leaned against the counter. It was finally quiet. He rubbed at his temples, trying to destress from the last hour of pissy customers. He went to the back and made himself a coffee just the way he liked it. Half a cup of coffee, half creamer and sugar. He stirred his concoction and took a sip. The actor had a faint smile on his lips, as he went back to leaning on the counter. He had taken this job so he could get away from stress from acting for a little, but this job wasn’t any better. People we’re just as exhausting here as the people he normally worked with. He took another sip, his coworkers should be coming back from their lunch break soon. 

Luka hears the bell signalling someone entering the cafe and softly groans. ‘I just wanted some quiet.’ He stood up straight and froze as he looked at the guy who just entered. He was gorgeous: he was tall, had fluffy jet black hair, striking blue eyes, and looked pretty muscular. He was definitely Luka’s type. He blinked, trying to keep a casual look on his face as the boy got closer to the counter. When the boy got to the counter he gave Luka a small smile, and he swore he felt his heart stop for a second.

“Hey..” The boy looked up at the menu then back at Luka. “Could I get a caramel macchiato with two extra shots of espresso?”

When Luka heard him speak, he had to lightly slam his hand on the counter to keep himself together. The boy has a deep, husky voice with a subtle Russian accent.

The boy noticed the slam and gave him a concerned look. “Are you okay sir?”

“Yep. Perfectly fine. You were saying?”

“Um I’d like a caramel macchiato with two extra shots of espresso, if possible.”

Luka fumbled to grab a cup and wrote down the order. “Y-yeah of course. Coming right up!” 

As Luka went to make the order, the boy went to sit at a table near the counter. Luka put extra effort into this coffee making sure the proportions were right and that he didn’t forget anything. He finished decorating the coffee with the rest of the caramel syrup, made his way back to the counter and yelled. “A caramel macchiato with two extra shots of espresso for…” He carefully set the coffee down and looked around for the pretty customer.

The boy popped up from his seat to go get his coffee. “Haruhiko.” He gave a polite smile as he took the coffee. “My name’s Haruhiko.”

‘Haruhiko, even his name is pretty.’ Luka sighed inwardly, he was too gay. “I’m Luka.”

Haruhiko gave a small nod. “It’s nice to meet you Luka.” He gave him one more warm smile then made his way to the door.

Luka just quietly nodded as he watched him walk out the door. The moment he was out the door, Luka slid to the ground and had a gay panic. A smoking hot boy had just entered the cafe and it took Luka’s acting card for him to keep a casual look on his face around him. He made a noise of embarrassment and buried his face in his knees to hide the blush he knew was on his face. He was the first polite customer the actor had had in the last hour, which was really sad. But he really hoped the boy would come back, he seemed interesting and Luka wanted to talk with him a bit more. 

One of his coworkers came back and found him on the floor. “Uh you alright?”

Luka picked up his head and looked at his coworker. “I’m fine, just a gay panic.” He chuckled softly.

“Oh a gay panic? I missed a hot guy? Damn! Well we’re back from our lunch break, sorry for leaving you alone during rush hour. I talked the manager into letting you go early today.” She smiled and headed to the back to get her apron.

The actor’s eyes lit up a bit. “Aw hell yeah!” After what he had to deal with, by himself mind you, he wanted nothing more than to go home. Luka stood up too quickly, and had to hold on the counter to regain his balance. Once the world stopped spinning, he put his apron up, and changed out of his work clothes. He grabbed his keys and headed out. 

The cafe wasn’t too far from his apartment, but he preferred to drive there instead of walk since he wasn’t the healthiest. He found driving rather relaxing when he wasn’t stuck in traffic. ‘People are such idiots on the road’ he thought to himself when he remembered the traffic he got into going to the set for work sometimes. It’s a little after rush hour, there were definitely people around at this time, but it wasn’t too bad. He took the long way home since he had gotten off early, and didn’t have anything better to do. Luka pulled up to his apartment complex and parked his car. He took the elevator up to his floor.

Once he had gotten to his apartment, he quietly got his keys out and opened the door. After he took off his shoes he went straight for the kitchen, and got his can of whipped cream out of there. He sprayed some in his mouth as he went to lay down on the couch. The actor looked up at the ceiling, and sprayed some more whipped cream. He was still thinking about the guy who entered the cafe, Haruhiko he said his name was. ‘He has no business being that damn attractive.’ Luka glared lightly at the ceiling. ‘He has no right being that attractive AND respectful.’ He thought with faux-anger. He wasn’t actually mad, maybe a bit envious, but he did really hope he would see Haruhiko again. He had a really nice smile that put Luka at ease.

Luka shook his head. He may be gay, but he was still skeptical of people. Maybe if he got to know the boy some more. That's assuming he comes back. The actor sighed and turned on his TV, not really watching what was on. Just kind of mindlessly watching it as his thought went on in his head.


End file.
